


Like looking at a faraway star

by Verse



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: There are deeper wonders than spells and blessings.
Relationships: Ereshkigal |Lancer/Astolfo | Rider of Black
Kudos: 17





	Like looking at a faraway star

Once upon a time (centuries, millenia, an eternity ago,) Ishtar blessed Asu-Shu-Namir with the gift of healing and prophecy.

Astolfo has neither of these things, obviously. Wild as they might be, they're as human as they come. They're not even a magus themself; all and any noble phantasm they own was given to them in the past.

(There is something quite fitting Ereshkigal thinks, about Astolfo, this knight who shines to brightly, drawing their strength from gifts. Drawing their strength from shows of love.)

Astolfo is a human being, whose noble phantasms were gifted by other human beings. Though, sometimes, Ereshkigal wonders, if their perceptiveness isn't akin to to a form of clairvoyance, around these heroes of a thousand issues. Wonders if their words don't bring a form of healing, too, with their habit to unearth _just_ what people seem to want to hide. So many times, she's heard people swear under their breath about the paladdin. So many times, she's learned that the reason for their hurt was that Astolfo had said the wrong thing, the right thing, just the thing that forced them to face an uncomfortable truth.

Or maybe Ereshkigal is overthinking this. But how can she not? How can she not see magic in this knight who looks at her and does not flinch? How can she not see wonders in these hands that never hesitate to take hers?

They are so beautifully genuine. They are so beautifully human. 

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my drafts and you know what? this slaps.


End file.
